Atarashi
by FutagoTwin
Summary: New life, New beginnings, New friends. Everything is new for the twins, Sonozaki Shion and Sonozaki Mion, when something happens. Hinamizawa Syndrome does not exist in this story. And characters and places from other animes will appear from chapter 2 onwards so keep a lookout for them if you know them. By the way, 'Atarashi' means 'new'. It's a japanese word.
1. New Beginnings

**I have never watched Higurashi before. But I will try not to make them OOC. I don't own Higurashi or anything related to it. (Why do I always forget the disclaimer?)**

"Please, Ba-chan! I don't like this! It's always Shion! Why can't you and the rest of them be fairer to her? She's always suffering just because she is not the next heir!" Mion shouted at Oryou, her grandmother.

"She fell in love with one of the Hojou family, so she must be punished for that." Oryou said.

"You said that if she took responsibility for it, you will forgive her! And you also said that if I took responsibility, you will leave her and Satoshi alone!" Mion continued. Mion had never felt so angry in her life. She felt like killing her grandmother. She stormed out of the room before Oryou could say another word.

Mion thought,'_ So what if she likes Satoshi! What's wrong with loving? Even I have somebody I like.'_ She blushed at the thought of Keiichi. '_Just because she loves Satoshi and goes to visit him every day in Irie's clinic and read him books and tell him what happened every day, despite him not being able to hear her, they locked her in the cell, planning to send her back to that boarding school? Those bastards!' _

Mion made her way to the underground chamber. She went right up to Shion's cell and peered inside. Shion lay on the cold and hard floor, seemingly asleep. It was a little cold in the underground chamber and the dress that was meant more for summer that Shion was wearing was definitely not helping Shion get any warmer, since she was shivering. Mion unlocked the door and entered the cell. She walked over to her sister and carried her bridal style out of the cell. Just as she suspected, Shion was asleep and did not even stir when Mion carried her. Mion carried Shion to the well. Then, she placed her grey jacket that she always wear around her waist over Shion before she went back into the house and packed all her belongings into one big bag. She then brought the bag down into the well and placed it beside Shion, who was still sleeping. She then rushed over to Shion's apartment, grabbed all of Shion's belongings, packed them into a big bag similar to the one she packed her belongings in, left a note to Kasai saying that the apartment now belongs to him and left. She walked back to the well and left Shion's things there. Before she left again she stole a glance at Shion. Feeling relieved when she saw that Shion had stopped shivering, she went back to the house and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote '_**Sonozaki family, from now on, Shion and I are no longer part of the Sonozaki family. We will live our live our way now. You have two choices. One, you let both of us be heirs and treat us equally. Two, we leave and there will be no next heir to the Sonozaki family. You choose yourselves. Shion is always suffering just because she's not the next heir. You are always unfair to Shion. You will choose the Sonozaki family and your own future. From, Mion'**_ After reading it over, she left it beside the phone and sneaked back into the well. Reaching the well, she looked at Shion again. '_I'm surprised you can still sleep. No, more like, I'm surprised you are still asleep.' _Mion thought. She slung both bags over her shoulder, carried the still sleeping Shion who was still wearing her jacket and proceeded to leave through the hole located at the side of the well. That day, Sonozaki Shion and Sonozaki Mion no longer live in the calm village of Hinamizawa.

**In my story, the Hinamizawa Syndrome doesn't exist. And there will be characters and places from other animes coming in next chapter, which I am currently working on right now. And again, I apologize for the wait and the updates of the other stories. I am currently finding new ideas for them.**


	2. New Life

Shion opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She found herself on a bed with another bed beside and there was a blanket covering her. She got up and looked out the window. What she saw surprised her. She was in a city. '_I remember crying hard in the cell for a long time and then falling asleep. By the way, where am I?' _she thought. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Mion.

"Shion! I was thinking when you were going to wake up! You've been asleep since yesterday!"

"Onee, where-" Before Shion could finish her sentence, Mion cut her off.

"No, Shion. Don't call me 'Onee' anymore. Call me by my name from now on."

"O-Okay, One-Mion." Shion said.

"Good! Now, what were you going to say?"

"Where are we? Why are we here? What happened yesterday? Where are the others?"

"We are in Tokyo, in a room in a dorm in Fuuka Academy. Long story short, you were locked in a cell because you kept visiting Satoshi, I thought it wasn't fair to you and quarreled with Ba-chan, packed our things, got you out of the cell, carried you and our things to Tokyo and enrolled us here. Fumi-sama and Mashiro-sama, our principles, were kind enough to let us stay here for as long as we needed to, even after we graduate. We start school tomorrow. And to prevent the Sonozaki family from finding us, I kept silent about here we were going, I'm getting rid of this branded mark on my back, I stop calling myself Oji-san forever, I learn to be more feminine, I quit being the next heir and we'll find a part-time job to earn enough for living here. The others are back in Hinamizawa." Mion replied.

"Oh, I see."

"And another thing, we have to-"

"Change our names, I know. If we don't want the Sonozaki family to find us, we'll have to change our names. So I thought of one just now."

"Me too. The family name will be-"

"Murashima." They both said at the same time and giggled when they realized that they thought up the same family name.

"And then my new name will be 'Shizuki'. It means 'calm moon'." Mion said.

"Strange. My new name will be 'Yuzuki'. It means 'kind moon'." Shion said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Thinking up the same new family name, thinking up similar new names, it's no wonder we're twins!" they said, giving each other a high five.

'_Yes. This is where it all begins. This is our new life.'_

**Thanks a lot if you are reading my stories. I really don't have time to finish my stories that fast and it might not make any sense but I'm trying to write more.**


	3. New School and Class

**I actually expected more reviews but it's okay. At least I have two reviews.**

Early the next day, the twins got ready for school and went to their class. They were in the same class because Mion had asked Mashiro for it.

"Class, we have two new students. You can come in now." The teacher said.

The twins entered the classroom.

"My name is Murashima Shizuki." Mion said.

"My name is Murashima Yuzuki." Shion followed after. Both had let their hair down, deciding not to tie their hair from after moving into the dorm onwards.

"Nice to meet you." The both of them said at the same time. Some boys whistled and some wooed and wowed at the fact that they were twins.

"Okay, that's enough. You can call me Midori-sensei. And by the way, you guys will sit at the back." Midori said.

They obeyed and sat at the back. Once the twins had settled down, they took out their textbooks and started lessons.

**I'm sorry. I know my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. But it's not because I lost interest in it. It's because I want the chapters to fit the chapter title.**


	4. New Friends: Natsuki and Shizuru

I am so sorry for making you wait! I wasn't very free. So once again, I'm sorry. I don't own Higurashi by the way.

Class had ended and the twins were successful in, well, being the exact same as each other.

"Mi-Shizuki, let's go." Yuzuki said to Shizuki. (A/N: I'm going to refer to them as Shizuki and Yuzuki from now on.)

"Okay, Yuzuki." Shizuki replied.

They grabbed their bags and ran off back to the dorm before the other students had the chance to get to know them. After changing into matching clothes, a green t-shirt and jeans, they went for a walk. Walking down the street, a shop caught their eyes. It was a tattoo shop. They entered the shop, taking note of the strange name of the shop, which is called 'KiyoRan'. When they entered the shop, a crimson-eyed girl with chestnut hair went up to them.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked.

"Um… I would like to get my branded mark removed, please." Shizuki said.

"Um… By the way, are you from Kyoto?" Yuzuki asked.

"Ara, you could tell from my Kyoto-ben, right?" the girlsaid with a smile.

Both Yuzuki and Shizuki nodded.

"Let me call her first to get rid of your branded mark." The girl said. With that, she turned towards the counter and called, "Natsuki! Help this girl remove her branded mark!"

"Ok, I'm coming, Shizuru!" another voice called back.

The girl, known as Shizuru, turned to the twins and smiled.

"I'm sorry, please wait for a while. By the way, my name is Shizuru, FujinoShizuru. Nice to meet you."Shizuru said.

"I'm Murashima Shizuki and this is my twin, Murashima Yuzuki." Shizuki said.

"Nice to meet you, Fujino-san." Both of them chorused.

"Call me Shizuru." Shizuru said.

"Then you can call us Shizuki and Yuzuki." The twins chorused.

"Okay, Shizuru. Who's the one?" an emerald-eyed girl with blue hair who just came out from behind the counter asked Shizuru.

"It's Shizuki." Shizuru answered.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Shizuru, you do know that they are twins, right? They look exactly alike. Besides, I don't even know them, less know this Shizuki."

"Oh, sorry. Natsuki, meet the Murashima twins, Shizuki and Yuzuki from left to right. Shizuki and Yuzuki, meet my girlfriend, Kuga Natsuki." Shizuru introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." All three of them said.

"Call me Natsuki." Natsuki said.

"Call us Shizuki and Yuzuki." The twins said.

"Um… So you two are a girl couple?" Shizuki asked.

"Yeah." Both of them said.

"I've never seen a girl couple before." Yuzuki said.

"Neither have I. How old are you?" Shizuki asked.

"I'm 18 and Natsuki is 17. How about you?"Shizuru asked.

"We're both 17." The twins replied.

"Oh, if you two go to my school, I will introduce you two to my friends, some of which are girl couples. By the way, Shizuki, come with me to remove that mark." Natsuki said.

She did as told and followed Natsuki into the room. After half an hour, Shizuki came out together with Natsuki.

"Is it gone?" Yuzuki asked.

Both Shizuki and Natsuki nodded and smiled.

"That's good." Yuzuki said.

"It's painful but who cares. It's gone now." Shizuki said.

In Hinamizawa

During the three days that the twins were found missing, almost the whole village panicked. Especially the Sonozaki family as their next heir refused the position of the next heir and left Hinamizawa.

(A/N: By the way, I forgot if I had mentioned this somewhere before but the Hinamizawa Syndrome doesn't exist in this story.)

They had been looking for the twins but to no the end, they started deciding whether they should make both the twins the heir or refuse and go without a heir.

Back to the twins

"Tokyo sure is huge. Do you think one of you can bring us for a tour around Tokyo?" Shizuki asked.

"Umm… We need to look after the shop so we can't help you. How about we bring you to one of our friends to bring you around Tokyo?" Natsuki offered.

"Sure, it would help a lot, thanks." Yuzuki said.

After getting ready to go out, Shizuru brought the twins to a studio. She walked for a while before stopping in front of a room. The twins followed.

I think this will be all for now. Until the next chapter then. Bye!


	5. New Friends: Sheryl

Hi, I'm back to upload another chapter of Atarashi so here it is! I don't own Higurashi.

Shizuru continued to walk then she stopped in front of a door. The twins looked up at the label where the name 'Sheryl' was displayed. Shizuru then knocked on the door.

"Wait for a while, I'm coming." A voice called from inside the room.

After a while, a girl with light pink hair opened the door.

"Ara, Shizuru! It's been a long time since I last saw you!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes, long time no see, Sheryl." Shizuru answered back.

"Who are those two? The twins behind you. They're so cute and alike!" Sheryl said.

"Thank you!" the twins exclaimed happily.

"They're Murashima Yuzuki and Shizuki from left to right." Shizuru said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sheryl, Sheryl Nome. Please, just call me Sheryl." Sheryl introduced herself.

"I'm Murashima Shizuki and this is my twin, Murashima Yuzuki. Nice to meet you. Please, call us Shizuki and Yuzuki." The twins said.

"Actually, they just moved here and are not familiar with Tokyo. So I need you to bring them for a tour." Shizuru said.

"Sorry, I can't. I have work to do very soon." Sheryl said.

"Being an idol sure is hard." Yuzuki commented.

"It is. Oh, how about I bring you to my other friend who is also an idol? She may be free." Sheryl suggested.

"Thank you very much!" the twins smiled happily at each other.

"I got something to do. I'll go first. Bye!" Shizuru said.

"Bye!" The twins and Sheryl exclaimed.

"Well then, shall we go?" Sheryl asked. The twins nodded.

Well, Sheryl came from Macross Frontier and she's a really famous idol/singer. And in next chapter, another character from Macross Frontier will appear. I forgot if I mentioned it before but Shion and Mion came from Higurashi and Natsuki and Shizuru came from Mai-Hime.


	6. New Friends: Ranka

I'm not dead and sorry for the late update. I don't own any of the characters.

The twins followed Sheryl who stopped in front of a room next to hers. It was labeled 'Ranka'. She knocked once and a few seconds later, the door burst open, revealing a girl with green hair.

"Sheryl-san!" the girl cried out in surprise and excitement.

"Ranka-chan, I need your help with something. These two are Murashima Yuzuki and Shizuki from left to right." Sheryl introduced the twins to Ranka.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ranka Lee, you can just call me Ranka." Ranka exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, please call us Yuzuki and Shizuki." The twins replied.

"What do you need my help for, Sheryl-san?" Ranka asked.

"Well, I'm not free so I thought you might be free to bring the twins around Tokyo. They just moved here recently." Sheryl said.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I'm having an interview soon." Ranka said apologetically. Upon seeing the disappointment on the twins' faces, she suggested going to ask another friend. Sheryl seemed to know them too.

"Do you think they're free, Ranka-chan?" Sheryl said.

"I don't know but it's worth a try." Ranka answered.

"You're right. Let's go." Sheryl said.

They entered the lift and went up to the third floor together. Since Sheryl's and Ranka's rooms are on the second floor, they weren't in the lift for long. They soon stopped in front of a door.

Well, you're right. A new character from another anime is going to appear in the next chapter.


	7. New Friends: Zwei Wing

**I don't own Higurashi, Macross Frontier and Symphogear. Yes, the Sonozaki twins or rather, Murashima twins are going to meet someone from the anime 'Symphogear'. I noticed that the underlined words don't appear in Fanfiction so I'm replacing it with bold words.**

The twins once again looked at the label.

"Zwei Wing?" Yuzuki said in a questioning tone.

"Sounds kinda weird." Shizuki said.

"But I like it!" they grinned at each other.

"It sounds like a message, something like 'We'll fly, reaching to the skies and higher than the sun', you know?" they both said.

"I know, in fact, you two got the message, like somewhat really correct!" Ranka and Sheryl said. Then they knocked on the door. Suddenly, they heard some noise inside, like people falling down. Then they heard somebody.

"Iya! Kanade! Yame-! (No! Kanade! Sto-!" followed by a shriek or more like laughter, and then the same voice, "Yamete! Kanade! (Stop it! Kanade!) ". Then they heard another voice.

"I'm not gonna stop! It's too fun! Oh yeah, Tsubasa, should I do it more?"

"Mou, Kanade!" then laughter again before they heard the same voice. "Kono! (You!)" then they heard laughter from a different person.

"It tickles! Stop, stop!"

"You tickled me so now it's my turn!" and followed by laughter again.

"Ok, Ok, enough! There's someone at the door. We'll continue later."

Soon after that, the door opened, revealing two girls, one with red hair and red eyes, one with blue hair and blue eyes. Both of them looked flustered.

"Hi. I supposed you two had another tickling fight?" Sheryl said with a knowing smirk on her face, together with Ranka. The twins simply had a confused look on their faces.

"Yeah." The red haired girl replied while the blue haired girl only hid behind the red haired girl at the sight of the twins. The red haired girl turned to the twins and grinned.

"I'm Amou Kanade, just call me Kanade. Nice to meet you." The red haired girl introduced herself before using her thumb to point to the blue haired girl behind her. "She's Kazanari Tsubasa, just call her Tsubasa. I'm sorry she's acting like this. Tsubasa's not good with strangers. But once you get to know her, you'll find out that she's a cry-baby and a scaredy-cat." At this, a slight blush appeared on the blue haired girl called Tsubasa's face.

"Kanade! Mou, Kanade is making fun of me." she whined and pouted while Kanade just grinned. The twins smiled brightly.

"I'm Murashima Shizuki and this is my twin Murashima Yuzuki but just call us Shizuki and Yuzuki! Nice to meet you!" Shizuki said.

"The reason we are here is to ask you to bring them for a tour around Tokyo because they just moved here and don't know anything about Tokyo." Ranka said.

"Sure, we'd love to! How about you, Tsubasa?" Kanade replied. Tsubasa peeked out from behind Kanade a little.

"Okay… If Kanade is going, then I'll go too."

"You never change, do you, Tsubasa?" Sheryl smirked.

"You were like this when we first met you too." Ranka added.

"That's not true!" Tsubasa replied, looking like she was about to cry.

"Come on! Don't cry, Tsubasa! They're just joking!" Kanade said with a sweat drop.

"And you're still weak to Tsubasa's crying, Kanade." Sheryl said.

"Just like before!" Ranka said.

"Hey!" Kanade said.

"Well then, we'll see you next time. Take care of the twins, okay?" Sheryl said.

"We will." Kanade said, waving to Ranka and Sheryl, who waved back.

"Okay then, shall we get started on our tour?" Kanade said, turning to the twins, who nodded excitedly, happy and relieved to finally have their tour.

**And that's about it! The next chapter will be out as soon as I update my other story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, forgot about this story for quite some time.**

"Hey, Yuzuki."

"Hmm?" Yuzuki turned to face Shizuki.

"Tokyo is fun, isn't it?"

"I know."

"I knew you guys would like Tokyo!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Of course! The air is so fresh!" Yuzuki said.

"Plus, there's not much killings or death." Shizuki said.

"... Kanade…" Tsubasa mumbled.

"You want to play in the arcade for a while, right? Sure, why not? You're always so serious, it's time for you to relax anyway. Speaking of which I also need to relax. Oh right! Why don't Yuzuki and Shizuki come along? Tokyo definitely has the best arcades in Japan!" Kanade said, noticing the nearby arcade. They played and played until it was evening.

"Aww shit! I forgot about the time! We have another half an hour to get to the studio and prepare for our concert!" Kanade exclaimed after checking the time.

"I already want to see you guys on stage." Yuzuki said.

"No problem." Shizuki and Yuzuki turned to face Tsubasa who was silent up till just now.

"But we don't have tic-" Tsubasa waving two tickets in front of them silent them.

"Tsubasa, when did you-" Kanade was cut off when Tsubasa replied.

"When we were about to leave. I did say I was going to get something, right? I remembered that we have a concert this evening, so I thought we should let Yuzuki and Shizuki come too. I got the tickets for the best seats."

"Thanks, Tsubasa!" The twins happily exclaimed, taking the tickets.

"Ok, ok! We wasted enough time! We only have 20 minutes left! To the studio at top speed! Tsubasa, grab Shizuki!" Kanade said, grabbing Yuzuki and dashing to the studio with Tsubasa beside her at the speed of lightning.

"So this is a live! It's so exciting!" the twins screamed and cheered and shouted as Zwei Wing sang on stage. Right after the concert was over, Shizuki and Yuzuki walked out of the studio.

"Shizuki! Yuzuki!"

"Tsubasa! Kanade!"

"Did you like our live?" Kanade asked.

"Of course!" Shizuki said.

"It was fun!" Yuzuki said.

"Good to hear!" Tsubasa said.

"Looks like Tsubasa is finally un-silent." Kanade said.

"K-Kanade! You're being mean again."

"Haha! Ok, ok, you crybaby. Let's go home. Bye, Shizuki, Yuzuki. I hope we can see you again." Kanade said, walking away with Tsubasa beside her and waving.

"We hope so too! Bye!" they waved back.

"Bye!" Tsubasa shouted.

"They were such a fun bunch, eh?" Shizuki said as she lay down on the bed.

"Yeah. Natsuki, Shizuru, Sheryl, Ranka, Tsubasa and Kanade." Yuzuki said.

"Let's not forget Midori-sensei. She teaches in a funny way."

"Yeah. I look forward to what other interesting people we'll meet next."

"Me too. Good night, Yuzuki."

"Good night, Shizuki."

**I think I just ran out of things to say. By the way, I'm having my exams now so sorry for the late update. I also won't be updating in a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm… Let's see… What did I want to say again? I forgot! Oh yeah! I remembered! Do you readers want me to add Japanese words into their speeches? Let me know if you want and I'll include them.**

"AH! Shizuki! GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" A loud scream woke Shizuki up. They quickly fought against each other for the toilet, choked on their breakfast almost every minute, wore their clothes wrongly and changed it back only to find that they messed up again. By the time they were done with the uniform, they had trouble with shoes, wearing them wrongly, changing them back, grabbing their things, blaming each other, almost tumbling down the stairs and running to school like they were in a marathon. They entered the classroom the moment the bell rang.

"Somehow, we got here in time." Yuzuki said after catching her breath and sitting down in her seat. Shizuki smiled as she sat down.

"Barely though."

"Ok, go back to your seats! We're gonna start lessons!" Midori said, entering the classroom.

"Midori-sensei, good morning." The class chorused.

During lunch, Shizuki and Yuzuki were carrying their trays in the cafeteria trying to look for a place to sit down when they heard somebody shout.

"Natsuki! Kaichou-san! Over here!" They looked around, hearing the name 'Natsuki'.

"Mai, do you have to shout so loud?" They heard a familiar husky voice.

"Ara, Mai-san is really energetic." They heard another familiar Kyoto-ben.

"Yuzuki, over there!" Yuzuki followed her twin's gaze and saw Natsuki and Shizuru sitting with a group of people. The twins walked towards them and patted Natsuki's and Shizuru's shoulder. The two turned around on instinct and stood up when they saw who were behind them.

"Shizuki! Yuzuki! You attend this school?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah. We just transferred here."

"Natsuki-san, do you know these two?" Akane asked and Natsuki nodded.

"You two… You're the ones that just transferred here and ran off before anybody could get the chance to talk to you!" Mai exclaimed, standing up.

"You're the girl in our class!" Shizuki said.

"Let me introduced you to one another." Natsuki said. After the introduction, the group invited the twins to eat with them every day from then onwards and they agreed.

"Hey! Why are you guys eating without me?" A loud voice said.

"Sorry, Midori-chan! We forgot!"

"Yohko! How can you forget too?"

"Sorry." Midori sat down and noticed the twins.

"Murashima-san, you two are here too?"

"Yeah. Midori-sensei, why are you here?" Yuzuki asked.

"Wait! Call me Midori-chan outside class, ok?"

"Ok." Shizuki said.

"Well, simply put, I'm part of the group too."

"Oh." They quickly ate their meal and returned to class when the bell rang. After class, the group gathered in front of the school after planning for a walk during lunch. Nearing the school gate, they saw a large crowd at the school gate.

"I wonder what's going on." Shiho said.

"HEY! YOU PERSON! DO CROWED IN FONT OF THE GATE!" Haruka shouted.

"It's 'people', 'don't', 'crowd' and 'front', Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

"Why are they squealing in the first place?" Yukariko said.

"Maybe a celebrity?" Ishigami suggested.

"Celebrity?" Everyone chorused.

"Then, could it be?" They wondered.

"Everyone!" a voice shouted through the crowd.

"I knew it." They mumbled under their breaths at the sight of Ranka, Sheryl, Kanade and Tsubasa.

"Ranka! Sheryl!" Shizuki exclaimed.

"Kanade! Tsubasa!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Quick! Get in!" The four celebrities ushered the group into the limousine while the other students gathered at the gate showed jealousy and shouted in rage and caused a huge ruckus. Natsuki's instinct immediately kicked in and she gave them a death glare which they responded to by shutting up and running away.

"Thanks, Natsuki." Sheryl said, entering the limousine with the other three.

"Instinct?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean by instinct?" the twins asked.

"Ara, as a Kaichou, I often get many students from my fan club surrounding me. Natsuki over here was so sweet. She always chases them away with her cute death glare." Shizuru said, turning Natsuki's face red.

"S-SHIZURU!" Natsuki screamed while everyone laughed. They walked around town, bought some things, went for karaoke, played in the arcade, watched movies, run away from fans and attended the live performances of the four celebrities.

"Yet another fun day today." Yuzuki said as they walked back to the school with those who live in the dorms, mainly Chie, Aoi, Mai, Takumi, Akira, Mikoto, Shiho, Tate and Nao and a few others.

"Yeah. I'm glad to escape from Hinamizawa." Shizuki said.

"Thanks for saving me." Yuzuki said.

"Don't worry about it. They won't bother us for the time being."

XXXX In Hinamizawa XXXX

"Oryou. Are you sure we can go on without a heir?"

"No, which is why I'm thinking of how to convince Mion to come back."

"We were given two choices, weren't we?"

"I don't understand why Mion wants that Shion to be a heir with her."

"Neither do I. But I think it's because they're twins. The first person they knew was each other after all."

"I guess so. Do you think we should put the past behind us and forget about the dam and forgive the hojous?"

"If possible, then yes."

"Then maybe we should forgive Shion and make the both of them heirs, I suppose."

"Yes. I agree."

"Ok, find Mion and Shion and tell them that we will willingly make both of them the heir."

"Roger."

**That's all for now! I think I should make a sequel. What do you guys think? Should I?**


End file.
